Returning
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Harry ne désire pas la vie qu'il mène et n'a, d'après lui, aucun moyen se s'en éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre d'une personne qu'il croyait morte ne lui parvienne. One-Shot. SS/HP. Slash.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Mortenavida**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que d'autres fanfictions mettant en scène également d'autres pairings !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_qui a eu l'amabilité de corriger les erreurs de temps, les contre-sens et autres petites fautes de grammaire présentes dans ma traduction. Elle a fait un travail magnifique !

* * *

**Returning**

- - -

La guerre était finie depuis des mois, mais Harry Potter savait pourtant que le combat n'était pas terminé. Les Mangemorts étaient rassemblés et arrêtés avec l'aide inattendue de Lucius Malfoy. Des tombes étaient creusées, des familles étaient pleurées et le monde de la sorcellerie était en train de se reconstruire. C'était un processus lent mais dans lequel Harry s'investissait corps et âme.

La seule chose qui ne le choqua pas était son amitié soudaine avec Draco. Depuis un certain temps, Harry savait qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec le blond si l'occasion se présentait. La proximité de Malfoy senior facilitait les choses. Harry sentait qu'il pouvait en dire plus à Draco, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à Ron où à Hermione. Le désir, parfois, de s'égarer du coté obscur. Le désir d'autres hommes (un en particulier, mais Harry ne révéla jamais qui). Le désir d'aller se cacher là où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Draco comprenait et Harry appréciait cela.

Ginny l'aborda trois mois après l'attaque finale qui avait balayé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui demandant si la situation était « suffisamment sûr » pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Encouragé par Ron et quasiment par la population toute entière, Harry accepta et les deux se fiancèrent assez rapidement. Le processus de reconstruction fut relégué à la seconde place pendant qu'on planifiait le mariage. Harry essayait de s'y replonger, mais à chaque fois Mrs Weasley avait « juste encore une chose, mon chéri » à lui demander.

Deux mois plus tard, Harry commençait à ressentir de nouveau la pression. Il voulait aider à reconstruire Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. Il voulait retrouver les derniers Mangemorts. Il voulait offrir un enterrement correct à Sirius (et à Snape). Il voulait... il voulait tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. La vie de Ginny l'éloignait de ce qu'il désirait et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment arrêter le processus maintenant que tout avait déjà été lancé.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux encore le supporter », dit-il à Draco lors de leur dîner hebdomadaire.

« Entre l'organisation du mariage et le fait que Ginny veuille que je l'aime... »

« Elle ne sait pas que tu es gay ? »

Harry eut un reniflement de dédain et laissa retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

« Personne d'autre que toi et lui n'est au courant. »

« Je pense que tu devrais me dire de qui il s'agit. » Draco se pencha vers lui, posant sa main sur celle de Harry. « Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à le récupérer... »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est mort. » Harry retira sa main et se leva de table. « Il est mort et moi je suis là, sur le point d'épouser une fille qui ne m'aime pas vraiment. Elle s'est entichée et est tout simplement incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. » Il se renfrogna à la vue du petit sourire satisfait de Draco. « Quoi ? »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pouvais utiliser de si grands mots. »

« Espèce de... ferme-la, Malfoy. »

Draco secoua la tête avant de s'essuyer délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette.

« D'accord, Potter. Alors dis-lui que tu es gay. Ou amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça à Mrs Weasley. »

« Disparais, alors. »

Harry dévisagea Draco pendant un long moment avant de faire non de la tête.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Trop de gens ont besoin de moi. »

« Tu ne leur prêtes pas attention maintenant », fit remarquer Draco. « Combien d'attention tu comptes leur donner une fois que Weasley réussira à tomber enceinte de toi ?... »

« Tu peux pas t'empêcher de voir l'autre côté de la chose tout de suite. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Personne d'autre autour de toi ne le fera. »

Draco avait raison mais Harry ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Oublie ça. Je rentre chez moi. »

Draco laissa l'autre jeune homme s'en aller, un petit sourire sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Tu es parti trop tôt », murmura-t-il dans le vide après que Harry soit parti. « Harry a encore besoin de toi. »

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, une chouette hulula et puis s'envola dans la nuit.

Deux nuits plus tard, la même chouette se percha sur un arbre en face de la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry, une lettre accrochée à ses griffes. Harry était étendu sur le lit, Ginny pelotonnée contre lui. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble récemment car Mrs Weasley voulait qu'ils soient à l'aise. Harry était tout sauf à l'aise. Mais il savait qu'il devait bien commencer quelque part. Ginny méritait le bonheur, tandis que lui ? Il ne méritait rien du tout.

Il ne remarqua pas la chouette avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Il ne la reconnut pas, mais c'était devenu normal à force. Il y avait eu tant de hiboux différents venant du Ministère récemment, lui demandant de confirmer une chose ou une autre. Il leva un doigt afin de dire à l'oiseau qu'il revenait tout de suite, alluma la lampe de la salle de bain et y entra.

L'oiseau ne lâcha pas la porte des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en ressorti. L'oiseau vola jusqu'à la fenêtre et Harry eut juste le temps de l'ouvrir avant qu'il ne vienne se poser sur son épaule. Harry caressa les plumes de l'oiseau quelques instants avant de détacher la lettre. La chouette pinça son oreille avant de prendre son envol, disparaissant dans le ciel matinal.

La lettre ne devait pas être importante alors. Cependant Harry ne voulait pas retourner dans le lit où il savait que Ginny l'attendait. Il prit un siège à proximité de la fenêtre, et, utilisant la lueur de la lune afin de lire, ouvrit le délicat parchemin. Il y vit une écriture élégante et familière.

_Harry, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles des quelques nuits que tu as passé avec moi avant la guerre. Si c'est le cas et que tu reçois cette lettre, alors je t'attends. La Forêt Interdite recèle bien des secrets hors de la vue des animaux de compagnie du demi-géant. Le mot de passe, je suis certain que tu le connais. Retrouve-moi si tu te souviens. Ignore ceci si ce n'est pas le cas._

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais Harry n'en n'avait pas besoin pour savoir de qui provenait cette lettre. Il se rappelait exactement qui lui avait écrit. Il se souvenait des nuits volées, des larmes versées (principalement les siennes) et de la sensation de la chair sous le bout de ses doigts. Il était impossible qu'il puisse oublier quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose qu'il avait douloureusement désiré, quelque chose qu'il avait voulu depuis que ça s'était arrêté.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir davantage. Il laissa tout derrière lui sauf sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité. Après s'être assuré qu'il les avait, il transplana aussi près qu'il pouvait du parc de Poudlard. Toutefois il ignora le château et se dirigea vers la forêt aussi vite que possible.

Il lui fallut le reste de la nuit ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain pour trouver l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Harry avait fait, à plusieurs reprises, le tour de l'endroit où Hagrid gardait ses araignées, avant de s'aventurer plus profondément dans les bois en empruntant des sentiers inconnus. La peur de se perdre ne le saisit jamais car son cœur lui disait qu'il était sur le bon chemin. Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être ?

Il commençait à avoir faim lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il passait devant le même buisson pour la troisième fois. En l'observant, il inclina sa tête sur le côté et sourit doucement. Il ressemblait à un chaudron, tourné sur le côté selon l'angle sous lequel on le regardait. Ça collait parfaitement et il savait que c'était ici qu'il devait dire le mot de passe. Celui qu'il connaissait.

« Regarde-moi. »

Le monde chatoya autour de Harry et là où il y avait auparavant des arbres se tenait maintenant une maisonnette. Elle était très simple, décorée uniquement avec de la peinture blanche en contraste avec des volets marrons. Un jardin se tenait sur le côté, entouré d'une clôture afin de le protéger d'une quelconque créature qui parviendrait à franchir les barrières de protection. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée, provoquant un sourire chez l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

_« Quand tout ceci sera terminé, _son amant lui avait-il dit autrefois_, je veux une simple maisonnette. Pas de magie, juste toi... et un feu. »_

Maintenant il semblait qu'ils aient chacun ce qu'ils désiraient. L'autre et le réconfort. Les pas de Harry s'accélèrent alors qu'il se rapprochait de la maison. Avant d'avoir atteint le porche, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand. La haute silhouette de Severus Snape se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, lourdement appuyée contre le cadre en bois. Plusieurs cicatrices étaient visibles sur son visage, mais Harry les remarqua à peine.

« Severus », chuchota-t-il, montant en courant les quelques dernières marches. « Severus, je suis rentré. »

Il se fichait de savoir comment l'homme avait survécu à l'attaque du serpent. Il ne se préoccupait pas de savoir qu'il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais ses amis. Tout ce dont il se souciait était ceci et ce que cela lui faisait ressentir.

« Bienvenue à la maison », lui murmura Severus en l'entourant de ses bras. « Entre. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Draco Malfoy jurerait jusqu'à sa mort qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry ni de pourquoi il était parti.

-

_The end_

-

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !  
_**


End file.
